Obsession
by RBTL
Summary: Scorpius has an obsession. warnings: non-explicit sex, incest, dub-con, dark fic! pairings mentioned: Scorpius/Lily, Scorpius/Rose, Scorpius/Albus, Scorpius/James, Louis/Hugo, Molly/Lucy


Scorpius has an obsession. He's read plenty of psychology books about obsession and its roots, and he thinks he knows where this one came from. He blames his father. His favourite psychologist, a Muggle named Freud, would say that it's all his mother's fault, but Scorpius can practically _see_ the lines leading back to his father.

You see, Scorpius has an obsession with Weasleys and Potters. Ever since he can remember, his father always bad-mouthed both families, describing them as "penniless" or "dirty" or "blood traitors." Scorpius has never heard anyone else insult them though. All he hears about is the glorious "Man Who Lived" and his wife the "Star Seeker of the Wasps" and their three children who were all darlings of the media. Then there are the Weasley's, the family with the multimillionaire joke shop owner, and the youngest Minister of Magic ever, and the dragon tamer, and the curse breaker. Even his only cousin is a part of that family, married to Victoire Weasley. He hasn't seen Teddy in years because he and his wife are busy being the foremost experts in transfiguration in America.

He's never understood how his father could possibly hate such perfect people, especially since the rest of the world loves them. He's even seen his own mother fawning over the pictures of Harry Potter in Witch Weekly. So, Scorpius knows his obsession started with his father. Now though, now it's all his own...

-

"Scorpius, when you go to Hogwarts, be sure to avoid those blood traitors. They are nothing but dirt."

-

Scorpius has been at Hogwarts for four years now. He's watched the Potters and the Weasleys, Gryffindors all of them, for all four of those years, and he has yet to see any of his father's comments as reality. They truly are the "perfect" family. It was after Scorpius realized this that his true obsession developed.

You see, Scorpius is obsessed with destroying that perfection.

The first person he chooses to destroy is Lily Potter. The baby of the Potter family, the sweet and smiling little girl, the darling of the wizarding world, he doesn't think it will take long to break her, and he's right. She's only twelve, a second year, and just entering her womanhood when Scorpius pounces on her. A few flirty words and he has her in the palm of his hand. He seduces her in less than a month, pulling her into his bed, and then pushing her out. The sight of her heart breaking gives him a rush of adrenaline, and the sight of her virgin blood smeared across his sheets makes him smile. He lets her wallow in the knowledge for a day before he slips up behind her in a corridor and Obliviates her. She thinks she's never once spoken to Scorpius, but he knows the truth. He knows that he's made her dirty, that he's destroyed her perfection.

-

"You, you said you loved me! Scorpius, why? Why did you lie? Why are you making me feel like I'm dirt?"

-

Rose Weasley is the next girl he sullies. She's a sweet girl, but very plain. Gangly and freckled, with fly away, bushy hair, she's never had a boy interested in her before. It's even easier to tempt her, and he takes her virginity on top of the Astronomy Tower a week after the first time he speaks with her. He can't hardly stomach touching her, hating the sight of her freckles stretched out before him, but he closes his eyes and thrusts hard until it's all over. When he opens his eyes and looks at her, he can see the regret in her eyes. He knows she'll tell, so he Obliviates her before he's even pulled all the way out, leaving her behind in a confused huddle on the floor. He's right that she tells, going to the Headmistress with a story of rape. Scorpius laughs, knowing that she was perfectly content to fall into his arms and that he's safe. A contraceptive spell made sure that neither girl got pregnant, and he spelled away the evidence before he left Rose.

-

"I can't remember anything. I can feel him on me though, in me. And I hate it. No matter how many baths I take, I still feel dirty. I don't think I'll ever come clean."

-

The school clambers to discover who it was that hurt the sweetheart of the Weasley family, but Scorpius clambers to find his next victim. He considers one of the Weasley boys, but decides to continue working on the girls first. Molly and Lucy Weasley, the twins, are only first years, and he doesn't want to touch them himself, feeling disturbed by the very idea. Instead, he treats them to candy and butterbeer for a few weeks, smiling at them and being a "big brother" figure. It works, and when he gets them drunk on proper beer and has them masturbate each other, he smiles as he watches. They've dirtied each other now, and he didn't have to do anything. He leaves them with their virginity, but he steals their memories, wiping them away. They have no idea what they've done, but Scorpius knows.

-

"It's dirty, Lucy, but it feels really good. Here, feel."

"Oh! It's good! I can't though... we shouldn't be doing this, Molly."

"It's okay. Scorpius said it was a good thing, remember?"

-

Louis Weasley and Hugo Weasley, little cousins and third years, are the next on his list. He goes about it in the same way he tempted the twins, supplying advice and illicit goods. When he pulls out the porn magazines, the two boys gape at him. He introduces the idea slowly, showing them images of a man and a woman, then two men and a woman, and finally just two men. He can see the boys hiding hard-ons, and he finally tells them about how the boys in his dorm "help" each other, a lie, but a very useful one. He watches them bring each other off, and is surprised to find himself aroused. Usually it's only the thought of breaking them that makes him hard, but the sight of the two nubile bodies touching each other is very interesting to his cock. He touches himself lightly and comes in his pants when Hugo swallows Louis's tiny penis down to the root. He frowns and Oblivates the boys as soon as they are dressed, leaving the magazines behind as a... penance almost. He still has the rush of having dirtied them, but it doesn't feel like enough. He wants more.

-

"Are these your magazines, Louis?"

"No... I don't know what they are doing here. I don't... they make me feel uncomfortable for some reason."

"I know. It's like they are dirty or something."

-

It's almost the end of fourth year when Scorpius begins his hunt for Albus Potter. This one is harder to catch, taking almost a month to warm up to him as a friend. After that though, it's easy as pie. Albus practically hands him his heart on a platter, declaring "I thought I was gay, but I didn't know for sure until I fell in love with you." Scorpius takes him up against a bathroom wall and comes harder than he ever has in his life. He sticks around with Albus until the end of the year, having sex with him in every corner of the castle. He refuses to take the boy in a bed though. A Potter doesn't deserve a bed, especially not one as dirty as Albus. After the leaving feast, Scorpius is left with a puddle of sobbing Albus in his arms, Albus claiming that he'll miss Scorpius terribly over the summer. Scorpius scoffs and Obliviates him, carefully leaving behind the images of them as friends, but destroying the memories of their meetings. Too many people saw him being friendly to Albus to obliterate the friendly memories, but he doesn't want Albus to have the others.

-

"I love you, Scorpius. Oh, gosh, this feels so dirty, oh, but don't stop. Oh!"

-

And that is where everything goes wrong. Albus's crush seems to continue with only the friendly memories to guide him. He invites Scorpius to visit his house over the summer, and Scorpius agrees. After all, he only has one more Potter to hurt, and it ought to be easy to get to him. It isn't though. James Potter regards him with utter suspicion. If Scorpius scoots closer to him on the couch, James stands and walks away. If Scorpius tries to talk to him at dinner, James replies in grunts and glares. Scorpius is at a loss for what to do.

He watches James walk into his room one night. James leaves the door wide open, and Scorpius can hear him snoring. The rest of the house quiets down as everyone falls asleep, and Scorpius tiptoes into the room. James is only covered by a sheet, which Scorpius easily slips down, and boxers. Scorpius manipulates his boxers gently, tugging at them until they slip down to his knees. Then Scorpius reaches out and touches James's cock. It only takes a few minutes before James is coming all over himself.

Scorpius turns to leave, and is suddenly pulled into the bed. A hand is crushed against his mouth, and he can hardly breathe, and James does the same thing to him. Scorpius is coming and coming and coming, and then he's covered in James as James kisses him and pushes into him. No one's ever taken Scorpius before. He didn't allow Albus to every touch him there. But James is in him and over him and Scorpius has lost control of the situation. James begins to whisper in his ear, telling him that he knows what Scorpius has been doing.

-

"You've been destroying my family. I've been watching you. You've dirtied them. You've hurt them. So now, I'll break you."

-

Scorpius's eyes fly open, and he bucks up against James, trying to escape. Instead, the angle changes and Scorpius feels like he's in heaven. James is breaking him.

James continues to whisper in his ear, telling him everything he's done, revealing Scorpius's sins to him. That's when Scorpius realizes he's done more than dirty the Potters and the Weasleys. He's sullied himself. Now James is dirtying him even as Scorpius has destroyed James, and it's amazing and perfect and everything Scorpius never knew he wanted. Scorpius comes so hard he blacks out.

-

"I know your obsession, Scorpius. Because I have one of my own. You are my obsession. Did you know I've had you more than twenty times already? No, of course not. Because every time I break you, I put you back together. This time though, this time I need to take away your obsession, before you hurt yourself.

"It's okay though. Everything will be alright. I'll have you again tomorrow night, love, and every night after that, until I have broken you completely, and then your obsession will be me, and only me.

"I share a lot with my family... but I'm not going to share you.

"_Obliviate_."

-

When Scorpius wakes up in the hallway in the middle of the night, he finds himself wondering what he's doing there. He shrugs and returns to the guest bedroom, excited that he's staying at his friend Albus's house. They've only been friends for a few months, but Scorpius really likes him. In fact, he likes the whole family. They're just so perfect.

-

"I wonder if they've ever been dirtied..."


End file.
